


A moment of normality

by com_st



Series: Moments [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa child, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Original Character(s), Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st
Summary: Just a moment of normality between Lexa and her daughter
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618609
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	A moment of normality

Lexa woke up when something hard batted her in the stomach. Opening just an eye she saw a small being in her chest smiling at her. Her long blonde was hair falling over her shoulder, and a few teeth missing in her grin.

"Nomon!" The child said triumphantly, climbing in between Lexa and Clarke, who had just woken up just as confused as Lexa had been. The girl was five now, and she looked like a mini Clarke. She had blonde hair, though it being curled madly like Lexa. She liked to receive attention, run over the corridors of the tower, and tried to fight like a warrior. But above all else, she had Lexa's eyes. Those green eyes that were filled with so much love and adoration of everything she cared for. 

"Rhea?" Clarke asked in her sleepy voice.

"Play! Play! Play!" the girl chanted excitedly, bouncing with every word.

"Sweetie, the sun hasn't risen yet. Nomon needs to sleep," Clarke reasoned, rubbing her hand up and down her daughter's arm. Lexa has had a meeting with some leaders of the villages near Polis until late at night, having gone to sleep a few hours ago, and Clarke just hoped that she could get a few more hours of rest.

"Nomon said she'd play! She said 'When you wake up I'll play'! And I'm waked up now!"

"Sweetie, it's still early."

"But she promised!"

"She's right," Lexa stretched, looping her arm around their daughter and hooking her into her chest, "I did promise," Rhea reached around Lexa's neck, cuddling into her, "Let me get dressed and I shall come, okay?"

"Okay, Nomon."

***

"You give in to her very easily," said Clarke, trying not to fall back to sleep. She could see the sun rising through the tower's windows.

"I did promise her I would play with her this morning, I'm Heda I can't be seen to go against my word," Lexa said as she finished dressing, "She is just a child, and unlike me, she deserves to continue as one." Clarke nodded at her wife.

Keeping their daughter at that, sweet and innocent was their biggest priority.

"Go on then, she is waiting for you."

Lexa leaned over the bed to place a quick kiss to Clarke's lips, grinning at her and going at the direction her daughter had left just ten minutes before.

***

"Nomon," Rhea complained, hitting Lexa's hands away from her wooden animals, "You're doing it all wrong!"

"How should I be doing it?" Lexa asked, leaning back and letting Rhea reset all the pieces she had moved, and in turn, ruined their game. Rhea started to chatter away about the Warriors who won just because of the strong horses they had. And Lexa couldn't help but smiled and ruffling her blonde curls.

"Nomon!" She complained, crawling away from her to sit on the otherwise of their game.

"Moba."

They played for a few more minutes until Rhea felt bored, "Can we go pick flowers? Please?" She asked with her best puppy eyes.

And Lexa? How could she deny a face like that?

***

"These are pretty, so I think we should have some for Mummy's bucket."

"Bouquet."

"That's what I said, bucket!" She ran off in another direction, towards some yellow flowers.

They had been hunting for flowers for 'Mummy's bucket' for over an hour, "I think we have enough flowers for your Mum now."

"But, I got none of Mummy's favorites!"

"Alright. Let's get Mummy's favorites flowers then."

"Lavender!" 

Rhea was five and was already so smart. She would do well for herself when she grew up. Maybe she will fall in love, maybe she will be an artist, a Warrior or a healer, and whatever is her choice, Lexa hopes she knows that she would never disapprove it. If she was happy, Lexa was happy.

Lexa sat in the tall grass, watching her daughter go after some sprigs of lavender to add to the bouquet. She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds moved. She saw a cloud in the shape of a horse. Another she saw a simple flower. 

"What are you doing, Nomon?" Rhea asked, jumping over the tall grass towards her. She clutched the flowers tightly in her small hand. On reaching Lexa's side she passed them to her, and Lexa added them to the bundle she had rested at her side.

"I'm looking at the clouds," Lexa points to the one shaped like a horse, "See that one there?"

"It looks like my horse!" The girl replied excitedly, pointing at her favorite wooden horse.

"What about that one?"

"That looks like aunt Anya face," Lexa can't help and laughed.

"I'm a serious Nomon, is just like when she stopped me falling out of the tree."

"You fell out a tree?"

"No, aunt Anya stopped me."

"Right, remind me to thank her when we get back to the tower then."

"Kay."

Lexa laid back into the grass, holding her arm out towards her daughter. Rhea crawled over to her flopped down onto her chest, making Lexa groan but she wrapped her arms around her regardless. 

Out there, just the two of them, they looked just like a mother and her little girl, sitting in the morning sun. 

Right there, Lexa wasn't Heda, and Rhea wasn't a princess, or Heda and Hedatu daughter. 

They were just normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I would like to know your opinion about the rest of this series:  
> Would you like this story to be Lexa G!P, or that Lexa and Clarke became pregnant through Skaikru technology or something like that?
> 
> ps: English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
